One more minute
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Kogan slash. Just simple plain Kogan slash. Written on Logan's b-day. Listed under romance cause this site seriously lacks a genre of smut/slash - seriously!


**Author's notes: **

**I missed writing slash so much that I kind of maybe went overboard with this one. Maybe! Just know that I have been working on this for like three days and have no more power to spell check or grammar proof it, so, yeah, please excuse my boo-boos (Lord knows I'm bound to make them!)**

**Also - writing Kogan slash on Logan's birthday is emm an experience on its own... I can't even put into words what it feels like. It's... it's just an experience. :))**

**So - yeah - just go read and let me know what you think of my little Kogan monster over here.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

8:00 pm

Kendall walked by the Palm Woods Library again, chain rattling at his pocket. He leaned back against the giant sequoia tree and watched the entrance from under his eyelashes, pretending to be interested in his phone.

8:15 pm

Logan walked out of the prestigious Palm Woods Library, closing and locking the large wooden doors behind him. He turned around and took a deep breath of fresh air. He loved the library, but being cooped up in it all day long made a person appreciate the sweet smell of a lovely autumn evening like this one. As he began walking to his car, Logan noticed the same tall, lean emo guy leaning back against the library's sequoia tree. Something scared Logan about him, but he said and did nothing, just simply walked away to his car without contest.

8:17 pm

Kendall lifted his eyes from his phone to meet the librarian's eyes. As he did every night. He got a shiver down his back. As he did every night.

In spite of the fact that Kendall had never seen the man up close he knew the guy was shorter than him. Short enough to fit in his arms, at his chest as they cuddled up in bed. Kendall just knew it. Like he knew that those plump pink lips would taste like honey and those dark eyes would turn to melted chocolate as he came.

Kendall licked his lips watching the librarian walk away, hips swaying ever so slightly, in a very manly yet delicious way. A groan escaped his lips as the man walked away from his line of sight only to leave him with the beginning of a hard on pressing against his zipper.

Kendall needed a plan. He needed a plan to actually meet the man he'd been fantasizing about for months. He needed a plan to get into the guys pants. He needed a plan desperately. And he needed it now.

10:23 am

"Mister Knight!" The teacher yelled at Kendall.

"What?" He retorted without care pulling one ear bud out of his left ear.

"This is the last straw! You're getting detention!" The teacher who's name Kendall hadn't even bothered to remembered yelled at him. Kendall shrugged heading to the front of the class to get his detention slip. Not like it was the first time he'd gotten one. Or the last, for that matter. "Oh, no, you don't." The teacher growled at him. "You're not going to normal detention to be with all your… friends." The teacher gestured in disgust. Kendall lifted an eyebrow extending a hand to grab his slip before the teacher could write anything on it. Except he was too slow. "You're doing detention at the library." Kendall's eyes widened. "Logan will set you in line." The teacher smirked and Kendall wanted to punch her in the face for keeping him from meeting James and Carlos in detention.

Then it hit him.

10:26 am

_Logan… Logan… Logan…_

The teacher's voice kept ringing in Kendall's voice making him smirk impishly.

"Logan…" He whispered. Yes. It was certain. He loved the way that name rolled off his tongue. And it fit the sexy librarian to a T.

Kendall could definitely see and hear himself saying that name as he would come undone in that perfect mouth, all over that perfect face, his sperm dripping down to the milky white chest. A little moan left Kendall's lips as he kept wondering if that chest was covered in hair. Soft and silky. The kind of hair that Kendall would run his fingers through as he rode the man under him.

The bell finally rang and Kendall headed right to the restrooms, taking over his favorite stall to relieve the pressure in his pants.

14:40 pm

"Diana, no…" Logan groaned into his phone.

"Logan, please!" Logan sighed heavily. "This child is beyond my control. Please. I need your help…" She pleaded and Logan hung his head knowing he had lost the argument.

"Fine!" What time is he coming over?" Logan asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Four."

Logan groaned loudly and mumbled a mouthful of "Good bye" before ending the phone conversation. He absolutely hated it when his teacher friends abused the sacred quiet of his library and his seemingly never-ending patience to teach their students a lesson. Somehow it never ended well.

16:00 pm

Kendall stood outside the library, leaning against the sequoia tree. He'd come early. Eager to see his crush, but forced himself to stay there for a little while longer. Kendall Knight was never on time. He wasn't about to start now. So, Kendall lit up a cig and took a long drag out of it, messing with his phone until it was time to go in.

16:17 pm

Logan looked up at the clock. The student was late. He frowned and pushed his glasses back up his nose. He didn't need this! He had too much to take care of already. Babysitting was not one of those things!

Logan felt his blood boil.

Especially not babysitting an unpunctual brat that most likely thought that the whole world revolved around him!

16:20 pm

Kendall leisurely walked through the hard wood doors of the prestigious Palm Wood library for the very first time in all of his 6 years at the Palm Woods High. Yes, he might have taken a couple of years twice, maybe. But then again so did James and Carlos so, it wasn't that big of a deal. Not in Kendall's mind anyway.

He spotted Logan at his desk looking over some papers, glasses on the tip of his nose and a tweed suit vest over a perfectly white shirt. He looked positively edible. Kendall gawked for just an instant before remembering to close the door behind him.

16:21 pm

Logan felt a change in temperature and lifted his gaze from the month's budget. He pushed his glassed back up onto his nose and glanced at the person entering his library. He almost gasped seeing that it was the emo guy who leaned against the sequoia tree outside every single night.

"May I help you?" He asked, a bit more harshly than he wanted to.

16:23 pm

Kendall almost swooned at the sound of Logan's voice. Like an angel's, Kendall thought and swallowed down the dryness in his mouth.

"Yes, you may." Kendall answered with smugness. Logan's eyebrow went up as Kendall threw the detention slip on top of the papers already in front of him. Logan looked down at it and sighed visibly making Kendall lift his own eyebrow in return. Logan then stood up and Kendall got to see him standing for the first time. From close proximity that is.

"Mister Knight…" Logan began trying to remain professional.

"You're short." Kendall muttered more to himself than to Logan as he focused on keeping back his happy smile. And his dirty thoughts and day dreams.

"Excuse me?!" Logan squealed, his chocolate eyes ablaze with offence staring up into Kendall's. Kendall coughed to clear his mind more than his voice.

"Nothing." He replied quietly, afraid he's shoved his whole size 9 foot in his mouth before he even had the slightest chance to get to know his crush better.

Logan took a deep breath, obviously forcing his shoulders to relax and his anger to subside. "Mister Knight, my colleague sent you here so you could learn some patience and respect." Kendall nodded with a bored expression on his face. "And you will do so." Logan added moving from behind his desk to stand right in front of Kendall. "You have detention every day for the rest of the week from 4 pm to closing hours. You are to find the books our readers need and put them back once they are done with them." Logan instructed as he began walking away to show Kendall around.

16:30 pm

Kendall actually yawned. After all, he did have a reputation to uphold and he couldn't just tell Logan to simply keep talking till his neck goes dry. No, Kendall couldn't do that. Not just yet. Though he wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to! So. Instead. Kendall played the daily role of the jerk.

Logan swiftly turned around, clearly offended. His lips were turned up into a beginning of a pout, his eyes filled with fire, his hands clenching into fists at his side. The sight of him only made Kendall want him more. Want to kiss those lips raw. Want to see those eyes burn with the fire of lust. Want to have those fists clenched but around him, pumping him, touching him.

Unconsciously Kendall bit down on his lip.

16:31 pm

Logan turned around filled with anger over this insolent child's disrespect. Instead he saw a sexy young man biting his lip. He looked up into Kendall's eyes but saw he was distracted and watching Logan's lips carefully. He almost gasped at the realization feeling a little like a piece of pray under Kendall's predatory gaze.

He stood there, frozen on the spot for just one second. One long second as Kendall kept looking at his lips. They felt dry and chapped and Logan half wondered what Kendall found so interesting about them… about him…

16:33 pm

"Mister Knight." Logan broke the daze they were both in. "I am sorry that you find this prestigious establishment boring, nevertheless you will be working here four hours a day for the week and you will respect it. And me." Logan enunciated quite calmly considering how nervous he suddenly was on the inside.

"Ok." Kendall replied quietly leaving Logan to wonder what was with him – one second he was a total brat, the other he seemed to be nothing more than a suffering child in need of love.

Logan nodded his satisfaction with Kendall's simple answer. "Now, please follow me. I will show you around, explain our system and teach you how to find the books you are requested and how to put them back properly."

16:38 pm

Kendall followed Logan closely for the next couple of hours paying attention to his movements rather than what he was saying, watching his hand gestures and enjoying his smell, listening to the sound of his voice, not even registering the meaning of his words.

When Logan was done with the tour he turned to Kendall again. The look on his face was filled with passion and happiness and Kendall wanted to have that look on Logan's face to be there because of him not because of some book. So his decision was made – he had to make Logan proud, he had to make Logan look like that at him again. For him.

"So, do you have any questions?" Logan finally asked. Kendall couldn't help a smile as he bit back his usual stupid answer.

"No, sir." He replied genuinely. "Not right now."

Logan nodded shortly. "It can be a bit overwhelming, but, you'll get your bearings soon enough. I'm sure you'll have no trouble in adapting here."

20:00 pm

"Kendall, are you done here?" Logan popped his head in the main reading hall. Kendall was sitting at one of the tables in the empty room reading. Logan gawked a little, not expecting the dangerously looking emo teen to like to actually read books.

Kendall lifted his eyes from the book as a blush crept up on his cheeks and, for the first time in his life, Logan thought of a man a beautiful. He was quick to dismiss the thought but it remained someplace at the back of his mind.

"Yeah, I'm done." Kendall was quick to answer and put his book away.

"What were you reading?" Logan asked, curiosity getting the better of him. All day long Kendall had been a pack o surprises – one after the other. Diana had said he was lacking patience and discipline, yet Kendall was kind and pleasant to all the readers of the library, he'd found all the books and placed them in their proper places once the readers had left – and Logan had checked each and every one of his "babies" just to make sure.

"Nothing…" Kendall moved to put the book aside but Logan grabbed it easily.

"Family man…" Logan trailed off. "Gay romance?" Logan looked up into Kendall's deep green eyes and almost lost himself when Kendall just shrugged.

"I'm a sucker for romance… don't tell anyone… it will ruin my rep…" Kendall replied still blushing slightly. And for half a dang second Logan found it adorable.

20:11 pm

Kendall noticed the change in Logan's demeanor. Sometime during the day he'd started calling Kendall by his first name and had asked the same of Kendall. The first time Kendall's name had left Logan's lips, Kendall's heart had fluttered right into his throat. Even now, Logan was looking up at Kendall with appreciation. And Kendall's heart still fluttered.

"I'm no rat." Logan joked placing the book on what would be Kendall's desk for the week. "You can finish that tomorrow. Now we need to go. I have to set the alarm." Logan explained.

"OK." Kendall nodded and slowly made his way out of the library, heading right for his spot on the sequoia tree.

Logan closed the door and locked up as he did every night then turned to see Kendall against the tree, fumbling, as usual, with his phone. He pondered going to his car, as per his normal routine, but something pulled his legs towards Kendall. He stood in front of the young man until his green eyes lifted up from the gadget in his hand.

"Why are you here every night?" Logan asked, not sure if he would like the answer or not.

"You want the truth?" Kendall asked in return, eyebrow raised, impish grin on his face.

"That's why I'm asking." Logan replied sarcastically.

"No. You don't." Kendall replied as he pushed away from the tree. "Have a good night, Logan. I'll catch you tomorrow."

And Kendall walked away allowing Logan to watch him go, for once.

15:59 pm

Logan found himself watching the clock every other minute anticipating Kendall's arrival. The previous evening, seeing Kendall leave, he'd gotten a feeling he deeply disliked. Logan couldn't put a name or a label on that feeling, he just did not like it.

Kendall arrived right on time and Logan found himself breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hi." Kendall greeted walking in the door.

"Hi." Logan answered as his face split in a blinding smile.

"I'll just…" Kendall gestured to the reading room where Logan had assigned his desk. Logan nodded as Kendall left and returned to his own work.

A few minutes later, however, Logan found himself staring at the video screen showing Kendall arranging the few books Logan had pulled this morning. He caught himself running the tip of his forefinger over Kendall's form.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Logan whispered when he realized his actions. But then Kendall picked up the book he'd left behind the day before and sat down to read with such interest that Logan actually began to wonder about Kendall's sexuality. For some reason he had yet to comprehend.

18:22 pm

Kendall put his book aside as he was finished with it. He hadn't had anyone come disturb him at all since he'd sat down to read. He was wondering where Logan was and how come he hadn't come to check in by then.

He entered Logan's office quietly to find the man crawled up in his armchair with a book in his hand. He looked peaceful and content. Kendall smiled his hands aching to caress the man's hair as he read.

Logan noticed his presence but did not bother to lift his eyes from the book.

"What are you reading?" Kendall asked when Logan made no move to acknowledge him in any way.

"Family man." Logan replied instantly.

"A gay romance story….? Wow I did not expect that…"

"You're not the only one… guess it's not good to judge."

Kendall smiled. "No. Guess it isn't…" He looked away from Logan, unable to keep looking at the older man without reaching out to touch him. That gave him the chance to actually see Logan's office. It was warm and cozy with furniture made of natural wood that looked as if it was taken right out of an old 1800 book. The armchairs and couch in the middle of the office creating a small relaxing area, perfect for reading, perfect for the library. Kendall wanted nothing more than to crawl up in a ball, rest his head on Logan lap and have him caress his hair as they each read their own book. Maybe it could be winter, snow falling peacefully outside the window, a fire crackling happily in the large fireplace in front of the reading area. Maybe Logan's feet would be up on a pillow that Kendall would have set up for him on the coffee table. Maybe…

"You ok…?" Logan asked seeing Kendall go all quiet. Kendall felt himself blush as he shook himself out of the little trance.

"Yeah… just…" Kendall sighed. If he wanted a chance to have that dream come true he needed to take a chance. "… just day dreaming…"

18:30 pm

"Day dreaming about what?" Logan heard himself ask before he had time to control himself. One day curiosity would be the death of him. He wanted to slam a hand over his own face but had enough clarity of mind to keep that little gesture to himself.

"About…" Kendall shifted from foot to foot. "… about what it would be like to read in this office, on that couch…" He gestured to the piece of furniture, eyes glazed over as he described his day dream. "… right there, with my boyfriend holding me as snow would fall outside the window…" He trailed off dreamingly.

Logan thought about it for a second. "I wouldn't know…" He finally managed to murmur his reply. "I never found the time to try."

Kendall's eyes snapped to him, all dark and clouded over with so many feelings that Logan could not place. "Maybe you should make the time." Kendall's voice was laced with feelings as well and Logan felt his throat go dry and his mouth talked without him again.

"Yeah… maybe I should…"

Kendall's eye bore into his for the longest time, neither even blinking. Barely breathing. Until Kendall's phone rang and broke the spell. He swore out loud and fished the device out of his pocket spitting an angry "yeah" into the receiver.

Logan shook his head. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he'd gotten lost in a guy's eyes. He couldn't believe he felt attracted to a guy. A much younger guy at that. His head was a mess. A mumbo-jumbo of thoughts without rhyme or reason that he could not sort out or understand.

He slowly stood up and went to look out the window, listening to the sound of Kendall's voice echo over the mess inside of his head. He wrapped his arms around himself and kept looking out at the back gardens. It was peaceful and green.

18:54 pm

Kendall ended his conversation with James as soon as he could. He quickly turned and saw Logan hugging himself. He looked small and scared and it made Kendall want to hug him tight to his chest and never let him go.

Instead of doing that Kendall clenched his fists at his side, his head falling in between his shoulder for a split second. _If you want it, take a chance._ Kendall told himself and took a small step forward. His blood ran cold as his other foot moved in Logan's direction. By the time he'd crossed the few feet between them, Kendall was drenched in cold sweat with anticipation of his next move.

He stopped right behind Logan and held his breath. Logan must have sensed him by now. Surely he must have. So Kendall followed his heart and hugged Logan from behind. Logan startled a little, shivered a little and sighed leaning back just a little, leaning into Kendall's chest.

Kendall's heart began to race as if running a marathon. The feel of Logan against his chest was amazing. Better than his best dream. Better than anything he'd ever felt before. He rested his cheek on top of Logan's head breathing his scent in. Enjoying it while it lasted.

18:57 pm

Logan felt Kendall's arms wrap around him in his half conscious haze. He felt as if in a trance of some sort. A trance where everything and anything was possible. A trance where nothing mattered. So he leaned back ever so slightly, closing his eyes. He felt the way Kendall breathed in so deeply and mimicked his action.

Somehow it felt right. Maybe it was his daze. Maybe it was his heart. Maybe it was… simply right.

Logan shivered thinking of what that could mean.

"Kendall…"

"Please… just one minute. Just… one more minute…" Kendall whispered against his hair and Logan could do nothing to deny him. Instead he just closed his eyes and allowed everything and anything to happen.

Kendall pulled him in closer, tighter as if never wanting to let go.

"Just one more minute…" Logan echoed lacing his fingers with Kendall's.

20:00 pm

The father clock outside Logan's office rang loud and clear, Kendall unwillingly let go of Logan. Logan unwillingly pulled away from Kendall. Both feeling cold and empty. Neither putting anything into words. Both waiting for tomorrow.

As Logan locked the door behind him and Kendall walked to lean back on the sequoia tree everything seemed to be normal again, the time spent in Logan's office seemed a distant dream.

"Good night, Kendall" Logan called as he walked away to his car, his voice normal and calm, in complete opposite of his inner world.

"See you tomorrow, Logan." Kendall answered, resting his foot on the tree behind him, getting lost in his inner turmoil while his body stared at his phone.

16:00 pm

Kendall was a bundle of nerves as he walked in the front door of the library. Yesterday his dreams had come true. Yesterday he had received a glimpse into what it could be. Yesterday… and now. Now Kendall wanted it all. Now he was more determined than ever to get what he'd dreamed of for so long.

He walked right into Logan's office without even knocking, determined to confront the older man. Logan looked up from his papers with a serious demeanor.

"Kendall…"

"Hi." Suddenly Kendall lost his nerve. What if Logan rejected him completely? What if he'd only imagined, day dreamed yesterday? What if…?

"We need to talk about yesterday…" Logan said quietly as he got up from his desk and gestured for Kendall to follow him to the couch. Kendall's heart skipped a beat as he eyed the piece of furniture. He sat down at one end while Logan sat on the opposite arm rest.

"We do…" Kendall whispered.

"What happened between us…" Logan tried but was clearly at a loss for words.

"I hugged you, Logan." Kendall offered. "And you allowed me." He shied his eyes away from the librarian, afraid of rejection.

"Why?" Logan asked in a small voice.

Kendall lifted his eyes and met Logan's. He saw uncertainty there. Yet Kendall had no idea of what Logan was uncertain. Even a blind man could clearly see how smittened Kendall was with Logan, so that could not be it. Maybe Logan was uncertain of his own feelings? Or of what the world would say?

"Because I like you, Logan. A lot." Kendall answered honestly, putting his whole heart out on the table for Logan to keep or throw away as he pleased.

Logan then stood up, hands going up into his hair. "I thought as much." Then there was a pause. A long pause. Kendall's heart shrunk, ready for the blow that was sure to come. When Logan turned back around to face him, Kendall already knew the words that would come from his mouth. "Kendall… listen… I'm sorry if…"

"No, Logan, don't… please…" Kendall whispered. "Please don't tell me you're straight and I imagined yesterday… just…"

"But I am straight, Kendall and yesterday…"

"If you tell me that yesterday was a mistake…" Kendall lifted his eyes to Logan's. "… I swear I will hit you."

Logan's eyes widened. "I wasn't about to say so…" Kendall visibly relaxed. "But I am afraid you read too much into it…"

Kendall let out a huff of air. He suddenly stood up and invaded Logan's space, looking down at the older man. "Read too much into it… As in you leaning in and enjoying it just as much as I did? As in your fingers lacing with mine? Something you did, by the way. Not me." Kendall let out, his voice now dark and somewhat menacing. "As in your breaths synchronizing with mine…" He trailed off, voice lower as his gaze bore into Logan's.

16:24 pm

Logan's breath hitched in his throat at the intensity of Kendall's eyes looking deep into his soul.

"How am I reading too much into how you're holding your breath? Please, Logan, tell me… how?" Kendall's voice was just above a whisper, his breath ghosting over Logan's face as Logan fought back his urge to just close his eyes and inhale deeply.

"You just are…"

"You're lying." Kendall leaned in just a fraction of an inch away from Logan's face, breathing Logan's air, invading his private space, making Logan's skin turn to goose bumps.

"I'm not." Logan whispered back unconvincingly.

"Please, Logan. Please…"

Logan's eyes closed on their own as he swallowed. "Kendall… you're young… and confused… and young…" Logan babbled.

"I'm 18, Logan." Kendall smiled watching Logan's inner turmoil on his beautiful features.

As soon as the words left Kendall's mouth Logan's eyes snapped open. "But… you're in high…"

Kendall shrugged. "Failed a… couple of years…" Logan gawked for a second. Then Kendall saw something shift in Logan as relief washed over him. Then Logan frowned.

"Why?"

Kendall let out a small bark of laughter. "Really? You want to talk about this now?"

Logan swallowed and Kendall watched greedily how his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. "Yes."

"Well, I don't." Kendall said before he crushed his mouth against Logan's, one of his hands cupping the back of Logan's head to keep him in place. Logan squealed against his lips but then gave in and kissed Kendall back earnestly making all time stop around the both of them.

Kendall pulled Logan into his body, kissing him soundly. When Logan replied in kind Kendall moaned into their kiss. Their lips fit together perfectly. Logan's body fit into his perfectly. Like puzzle pieces.

When Kendall moved his hands on the small of Logan's back, Logan moved his to fist in Kendall's hair and pull him closer still, taste him better. Kendall simply opened up and allowed Logan to control him, gave himself completely.

Soon, too soon air became a necessity and their lips parted.

Logan's eyes opened slowly. Fear gripped at his heart as he took in the sight of Kendall with his lips all swollen from kissing him. He tried to pull away.

"Logan…" Kendall kept a firm grip on him and muzzled their noses together. "Please don't run away. Just… please…"

Logan's defenses broke. He closed his eyes again. "Kendall… I'm straight…"

"It's ok… I can be gay for the both of us." Kendall whispered and kissed Logan again as if his whole life depended on it. Logan gave in this time, allowing Kendall to control the kiss and show him everything he felt.

"One time…" Logan whispered when their lips parted again.

"More than I ever dared dream." Kendall kissed Logan again, desperation and need and love pouring into the kiss so much that it felt overwhelming for Logan to take everything. Somehow he did. And returned it. In spite of his fears.

He felt Kendall's hands begin to wonder and shuddered from the skin-to-skin contact. Another shiver ran through him when Kendall's lips latched to his neck, right on his sensitive spot making him mewl quietly.

"Kendall…" Logan's hands moved lower on Kendall's body gently pulling at his shirt. Kendall retreated from Logan's skin and ripped the shirt off his body, throwing it aside without care. Logan bit his lower lip, eyes roaming Kendall's body.

"Your turn." Kendall smirked. Logan swallowed hard, suddenly shy about being naked in front of the young man. His hands were shaking almost beyond Logan's powers of control as he pushed his vest off and began opening his buttons. The trembling became worse seeing Kendall look at him with greedy lust but he finally managed to open his shirt and allow it to fall to the floor his gaze following it.

Kendall took both of his hands and laced their fingers. "Beautiful." He whispered pulling Logan to himself. Logan went willingly, still refusing to look up, blushing like a virgin school girl. "Look at me, Logan." Kendall demanded softly. Logan did. "Let me love you?"

Logan saw the fear ripping Kendall apart. He saw every one of the young man's feelings for him. He felt his heart mirror some of those feelings. Felt his brain scream how wrong all of this was. Felt his heart sing with joy. He closed his eyes and nodded before whispering the quietest of yeses.

Kendall hugged him then their fingers still laced together and kissed him again. Logan sighed into the kiss finally letting go of his fears and inhibitions.

Kendall moved lower on his body to his jaw and neck. He sucked on that special spot that made Logan's knees give in and his eyes roll in the back of his head, kissed and nipped Logan's collar bones and lower on his chest, suckled gently at his nipples.

Logan was slowly coming undone under Kendall's lips. He pulled his hands free from Kendall's and brought them to his front to fist in Kendall's hair, pull him up and kiss him hard and wet and sloppy, filled with newly found need and want and just pure lust.

Kendall shivered. He groped Logan's ass and moved his hips forward into Logan's causing a little moan to leave his lover's lips. He swallowed the sound happily repeating his actions, needing to get more of them.

Logan moaned again as their erections brushed together. Kendall noted happily that Logan was hard already. Such pure joy took over his entire being his whole body felt light and glowing from it.

"God…" Logan whispered when Kendall repeated the movement. Kendall smirked.

"Kendall…" Logan looked up in confusion. "My name… is Kendall… not God…"

Logan's lips parted in the most beautiful of smiles as he slapped Kendall's arm playfully. Kendall mirrored his expression as he bent down and picked Logan up by the back of his thighs. Logan squealed but quickly wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and his arms around the young man's neck, clinging for dear life. Once he felt that Kendall was able to bare his added weight Logan took advantage of his position and kissed Kendall feverishly.

Kendall began to move back slowly in the general direction of the couch. It was hard to maneuver with his eyes closed but he'd already memorized the whole office so, when the back of his legs hit the piece of furniture, he sat down carefully, with Logan on his lap.

Logan broke away from Kendall's lips, moving to kiss at his jaw and his neck, just as Kendall had done to him earlier. Kendall let him explore. Allowed him the time he needed to gain some self confidence. Encouraged him even by caressing his back and letting out soft quiet whimpers whenever Logan kissed or licked or nipped as some spot of sensitive skin.

When Logan reached Kendall's nipples Kendall pulled him back. A flash of hurt appeared on Logan's face.

"If you do that I won't last…" Kendall panted before capturing Logan's lips with his own for a brief second. "I want this to last…" Kendall's eyes bore into Logan's. "If this is my one and only chance to have you, to be yours, I want this to last." Kendall explained his voice on the brink of breaking.

Logan pulled Kendall in. "Please… don't think of that…" He kissed away a single stray tear that fell on Kendall's face. "Not now…"

Kendall nodded. He hugged Logan close fighting to regain control of himself. It did help when Logan rutted against him. Lust coursed through his veins allowing him the strength he needed to push through and shove his fears back down. He lifted himself up off the couch, Logan in his arms and flipped them in the blink of an eye.

Logan really squealed this time feeling the cool, soft leather of the couch pressed into his back suddenly and the weight of Kendall's overheated body on top of him. Kendall smiled brightly at the sound. Logan bit his lower lip the action drawing in Kendall's gaze then his lips.

Logan wrapped both of his arms around Kendall's neck as Kendall's hands trailed down his sides, teasing at his nipples, clawing at his lower abs. Logan lifted his lower body at the feeling and Kendall took advantage to move his hands under Logan's body and squeeze his ass as he pushed his hips down into Logan's own.

Logan ripped his lips away in desperate need of air. "Kendall, please… I'm gonna burst…" Logan moaned as Kendall moved a little lower on his body to roughly suck and bite at his nipples while his hands squeezed the older man's ass in the rhythm of their hearts beating as one. Kendall took no pity in Logan's plea. He just switched sides and applied the same exact treatment.

"Fuck… Kendall…"

Kendall grinned and moved even lower getting his hands to do other more interesting and useful things like undoing Logan's pants as he nipped at the sensitive skin on Logan's lower abdomen. Logan mewled and arched his back. Kendall made quick work of Logan's pants pulling them down slowly, teasingly. Logan grunted but Kendall muzzled the bulge in his underwear and Logan's grunt turned into a full on moan.

Kendall licked down Logan's thighs pulling the material lower and lower. He bit the soft marble white skin just enough to be felt but not enough to bruise. A wave of sweet soft noises left Logan's lips. Kendall took it as a good sign as he applied the same treatment to Logan's other leg before getting up to completely take Logan's clothing off.

Logan was soon left almost naked, wearing nothing but his briefs. He blushed slightly seeing Kendall watch him and lick his lips as he did so.

"You're wearing too many clothes…"

Kendall looked down at his own body as if he was surprised by the news. "And what are you gonna do about it?" He asked, his voice laced with seduction. Logan shivered. He sat up. Kendall stepped in between his open legs. Their eyes met as Logan's hands moved up Kendall's legs, gently rubbing over the rough denim. Kendall caressed Logan's face, smiling down at him, nodding lightly to encourage him.

Logan licked his lips and undid Kendall's belt as he kept their eyes connected. When his hand moved to undo the button beneath it, Logan looked at what he was doing. He found he rather enjoyed the sight of Kendall's jeans all tented up like that – for him. He rather liked seeing the effect he was having over Kendall. He popped the button slowly and Kendall closed his eyes, unable to take his every dream coming true and knowing it would be just a onetime thing.

Logan saw his reaction and his confidence grew, so he leaned in to grab the little zipper head with his teeth. He fumbled a little, pushing into Kendall's hard on as he did so.

"God, Logan…" Kendall moaned at the feeling. Logan only intensified everything by dragging that darned zipper down one tooth at a time. "You're a God darn tease! Fuck!" Kendall groaned pushing Logan's face into his groin before even realizing what he was doing. Logan moaned and muzzled the base of his cock even when Kendall pulled his hand back horrified that he pushed his luck too hard. The thought was quickly chased away by the feel of Logan's face pushing against his hard on and his hands gripping as his ass. Kendall shivered with his entire body as Logan looked up at him through his eyelashes and pushed down his jeans and underwear in one single move.

"Teach me how…" Logan whispered, looking up at Kendall, but pushing down on his clothing. Kendall nodded. He took half a step back and stepped out of his shoes and clothes before moving back in between Logan's legs.

"Just… do what you like to have done to you…" Kendall said watching Logan look – just look at him.

When Logan wrapped a shaky hand around his girth Kendall felt like exploding. Logan's breath ghosting over his already over sensitive skin didn't make it any better either. Kendall fought for sanity and to hold back his orgasm.

"Logan…" Logan looked up with big bright doe eyes. Kendall bit his lip. "I'll explode…" Logan nodded and moved his hand up then down a few times. Kendall threw his head back moaning long and low from deep within his chest.

Logan's heart rate sped up. He licked his lips. Never in a million years would Logan have imagined he would be doing this. Wanting to do this. Desperately. So Logan did what he wanted – he opened his lips just slightly, just enough for his tongue to slip out and give a little shy tentative lick at Kendall's head. Kendall moaned loudly above him. The sound went right to Logan's painful hard on so Logan did it again, this time sticking his tongue in Kendall's slit the taste of precome exploding on his tongue. It was weird. Not unpleasant. Quite the opposite actually. So Logan got bolder and took Kendall's head in his mouth completely. Kendall let out a choked out sound which encouraged Logan to bob his head slightly.

A little unexpected moan left his lips when Kendall's hand fisted in Logan's hair, pulling just the right way to make Logan's eyes roll back in his head. Kendall mewled hearing him, the sound turning into a harsh intake of breath as Logan hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

"Fucking shit, Logan." Kendall fought himself to keep his hips still as Logan sucked him like he'd done so a billion times before. Logan sucked him hard and deep, just the way he liked it best. Kendall couldn't take it. He felt as his balls began to tighten into his body so he gathered up his every last ounce of self control and pulled Logan off of him. "You really are perfect, aren't you, Logan?" He whispered before kneeling down in front of the older man and kissing him deeply.

"Why did you stop me?" Logan asked between pants looking deep into Kendall's eyes.

"You wanted me to come in your mouth?" Kendall smiled kissing Logan's lips again.

"Yes…" Logan answered. Kendall pulled back, his heart racing, to look in Logan the eyes. "I rather like…" Logan stopped talking. Kendall heard what Logan was saying, but he still wanted the words so he kept quiet. "… your taste." Logan blushed. But Kendall had no time to notice as his lips were attached to the librarian's in the following second.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and got lost in the feeling of being enveloped in Kendall's arms. Something at the back of his mind told him it was wrong. So wrong. Told him to stop. To push Kendall away and run. Run as fast as he could. But that something was so small, so easy to ignore when Kendall's heated, plump lips were massaging his and when Kendall's strong arms were wrapped so tightly around his torso. That little something was so easy to ignore when his heart was beating in time with Kendall's, when he felt like he'd finally reached home.

Kendall pushed him down onto the couch slowly only breaking their kiss when Logan's back was fully on the couch. He relinquished Logan's lips unwillingly as he stood to peel off the last remaining piece of material between them. Logan bit his lower lips as Kendall took of his underwear, his hips lifting off the couch of their own free will. He watched with greedy eyes as Kendall licked his lips and settled in between his legs.

"Let me show you…" Kendall whispered lowering his head to Logan's groin hovering just half an inch above Logan's aching erection.

"Kendall… please…" Logan begged making Kendall smirk.

"Please, what, Logan?" Kendall asked teasingly.

"Please touch me… just touch me…" Logan arched his back off the couch to emphasize his need and maybe get a bit of friction. But Kendall pulled up and Logan ended up humping the air with a groan of disapproval. "Tease."

Kendall giggled but gave into Logan's request licking a stripe from Logan's head to base and down again. Logan hummed. Kendall licked back up again and swirled his tongue over Logan's leaking head making the older man mewl and hiss and make delicious sound after delicious sound. The sounds turned from approving to complaints when Kendall removed his mouth and just blew a breath of hot air over Logan's wet and slick cock.

Each and every sound leaving Logan's lips went right to Kendall's groin making him harder than he already was, taking him that much closer to release. But Kendall didn't want to finish. Not before showing Logan everything he had to offer so he wrapped a hand around the base of his own cock and squeezed himself to the edge of pain. He used his other hand to gently work Logan's balls as he swallowed and sucked at his head. He felt Logan shiver under his ministrations so he looked up.

Logan felt Kendall's fingers gently caress his balls as his hot, perfect mouth sucked him off and bit back a moan. What he couldn't hold back was the shiver that ran up his spine when Kendall's tongue massaged him just right. He looked down at the young man pleasuring him. Kendall met his gaze. Logan's heart sped up seeing all of Kendall's feelings clearly shining through.

Logan cupped the back of Kendall's neck trying to convey his own feelings but Kendall gave him an extra harsh suck so Logan's fingers fisted in Kendall's hair eliciting a moan from the young man. The vibrations made Logan's balls start to pull back into his body so Logan pulled Kendall off.

"Not like this…" Logan whispered. Kendall only nodded. He took Logan's left hand and took three of his fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking them thoroughly. Logan moaned at the feeling. He couldn't believe how hot Kendall was just sucking his fingers. When Kendall finally let go of his fingers Logan pulled him in for the billionth kiss that evening.

Kendall saddled Logan's hips and kissed him while pulling his saliva slick fingers back to his ass. Logan almost froze. He allowed Kendall to take charge as he had no idea how things worked from this point on.

"You need to prepare me." Kendall smirked seeing the insecurity in Logan's eyes. Logan nodded. "Let me guide you." Kendall whispered in his ear, gently biting at his ear lobe. Logan shivered a little whispering a quiet "okay". Kendall guided Logan's hand to his entrance. "One finger at a time…" Kendall instructed. Logan swallowed hard.

"I don't wanna hurt you…"

"You won't. Go slow." Kendall whispered. "Please. I need you."

Logan nodded again, clearly nervous, but when Kendall gently pushed against his forefinger and said fingers slipped inside of Kendall's tight heat, the nervousness went away, his cock twitching with interest. Kendall moaned and began moving slowly on Logan's finger.

"Yeah… just like that… mmm…" Kendall moaned in Logan's ear. "Gimme more…" He begged. Logan pulled out his finger and Kendall whined, but his whine quickly turned to a pain filled moan as Logan breached him with two fingers.

"Fuck… so tight…" Logan whispered. He kept wondering how on earth would Kendall be able to take his whole girth when he could barely fit two fingers inside the young man.

"Scissor…" Kendall instructed gently and Logan followed instructions. Kendall moaned.

"Good?"

"Mhmm… curl your fingers…" Kendall panted into Logan's neck. Logan followed instructions again and Kendall mewled loudly arching his back. "Yeah, just like that… do it again… oh, God, Logan…" Kendall babbled as Logan brushed his fingers against his prostate every time Logan scissored his fingers inside of him.

Logan watched every one of Kendall's facial expressions with attention. It fascinated him to see what Kendall felt. He saw the pleasure grow inside his young lover and tried to intensify it so he added a third finger without pulling his other two out. Kendall's eyes snapped open and a moan left his lips.

"Yes… oh, God, yes…" Kendall moaned. Logan's confidence grew. He got more daring and increased his speed as well. Kendall's moans got louder. But then Kendall looked down at him, grabbing his wrist, stopping him. "Enough." Kendall pulled Logan's fingers out of himself whimpering at the loss and settled above his rock hard cock.

"Look at me…" Logan asked when his tip touched Kendall's stretched hole. Kendall met his gaze and sunk down on him at the exact same time. Logan watched Kendall's pupils dilate, his jaw fall open the very second his cock was completely swallowed into the tightest, warmest, softest places he'd ever felt. When their hips met Kendall threw his head back, swallowing hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat and moaned nice long and low.

Logan fought to stay still and not hurt Kendall.

After a little while the young man began moving. Slowly. Up and down. Small, short, shallow pumps. Logan felt as if he was on the brink of losing his mind. He took Kendall's hands and laced their fingers together in an intimate gesture. Kendall looked down at him. Logan was blown away by the intensity of Kendall's feelings. He wasn't sure he deserved them. But then, in the middle of his turmoil, his body decided to take over. He shot up into a sitting position, pulling Kendall flush against his chest and kissing him hard. He let go of Kendall's hands in order to wrap his arms around the young man's waist and pull him closer. In turn, Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's neck as they kissed slowly, deeply.

The kiss gave Logan strength and courage. He pulled his legs to himself as he somehow tipped Kendall over and got on top of him without slipping out of him. Kendall gasped and moaned at the switch in positions since it allowed Logan to reach that special spot inside of him.

"Logan…"

"Shh…"

For the first time Logan took real control over what was now happening between the two of them. He settled on top of Kendall, instructing him to wrap his legs around him. Kendall complied willingly, watching Logan find his confidence with loving eyes. He wanted to scream out his feelings but knew that there would be no turning back if he did and, apart from that, this was only a onetime thing, so he kept quiet, just conveying his feelings through his lips and hands, pulling Logan closer, kissing him ferociously.

When Logan finally began to move Kendall felt complete. He asked for more and more and more knowing he wouldn't be able to last longer since he had already been on the edge of his orgasm at least a couple of times in the last hours.

Logan gave everything he had to give, giving Kendall what he asked when he asked for it. He wanted to drag it out, have the tightness that was Kendall around him longer. As long as possible. Hopefully forever. But he couldn't. He wasn't gay. He couldn't have a relationship with a man. And a much younger man at that. A tear of anger fell out of the corner of Logan's eye so he hid his face in the crook of Kendall's neck, pistoning into Kendall at top speed making him moan up a storm.

"Come for me, Kendall." He whispered before his voice failed him. Kendall shivered, arched his back and let out a small whine as his body spasmed. He squeezed Logan impossibly tighter and pulsated around him as he spilled himself in between their chests. He felt Kendall try to say something but knew they would both regret it so he kissed the young man hard and came undone himself filling Kendall up. He shook as rope after rope shot out of him. He squished Kendall to his chest. He kissed those sinful lips and got lost in everything he was feeling.

Kendall pulled Logan closer, kissing back with desperation afraid of what would happen when Logan would come down from his high, afraid to let go, afraid to say those three little words that were right on the tip of his tongue.

When Logan's mind finally cleared he realized he was squishing Kendall with his weight. He tried to pull away, but Kendall kept him there.

"Please… just one more minute…" Kendall asked him.

"Okay." Logan whispered laying his head on Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall kissed the top of his head, holding onto him like a monkey.

20:00 pm

The father clock rang out the time and Logan's head shot up from Kendall's shoulder. "Shit… is it…?"

"Time for reality…" Kendall replied with sadness opening his arms and legs to allow Logan to move up off and out of him. He pushed back the tears he needed to shed right that moment.

Logan did get up feeling sticky all over with a combination of dried sweat and cum, but he didn't pull out. He just stayed there, buried inside of Kendall, hovering over the young man, trying to figure out what he was feeling. Kendall didn't meet his eyes.

"Kendall… look at me…"

"I… can't…"

"Kendall… please."

Kendall turned to look in his eyes and Logan saw his unshed tears. "Do you… regret…"

"No! Never!"

Logan nodded. He looked away. Then slowly pulled out.

Kendall felt instantly empty. He wanted nothing more than to crawl up in a ball and cry himself to sleep. He quickly pulled his legs together to cover himself as best as he could.

"Do you…?" He asked as both he and Logan were getting dressed.

Logan turned to look at him, a questioning look on his face before he understood Kendall's question. He crossed the few steps that separated him from Kendall, getting in his personal space, looking him in the eyes.

"No." Kendall's eyes looked deep into his own, searching for a sign that he was lying. Logan allowed it. Logan allowed Kendall to see the truth in his words. "I do not regret it. Not one single second of it." He replied honestly.

"But it can't happen again…" Kendall trailed off with sadness. Logan shied his gaze from Kendall as he approved the statement.

20:17 pm

Logan locked the door to the library and turned around expecting to see Kendall lean back against the sequoia tree. Except Kendall wasn't there. He felt sad. Alone. Empty.

And Logan realized…

16:00 pm

Yet another 4 pm. And Kendall wasn't there.

20:00 pm

Logan locked the door and turned to the lonely sequoia tree. Fourth evening in a row. It was late. Too late. Logan's tears fell on the way to his car. For the fourth night in a row.

14:27 pm

"Diana…"

"Hey Logan, what's up?"

"I need your help."

"Sure, Loges. With what?"

"What class is Kendall Knight in?"

"Why?"

"He forgot something at the library the other day and I wanted to return it…"

"Oh… ok… I'll send him over to you…"

"Yeah… but, what class is he in? Just in case he doesn't have time to come by…"

"The 1 pm one… but Logan, you don't have to… he's just trouble…"

"Thank you, Diana. I'll catch you around." Logan ended the phone conversation quickly.

One pm… He'd have to wait another day… another 16:00 pm… another 20:00 pm… Logan swallowed hard and fought himself from hoping, day dreaming that Kendall would be there that evening.

20:00 pm

Logan's heart broke a little more. The only thing that was waiting for him outside the library was the lonely sequoia tree. Logan had never known how much he would miss the sight of Kendall leaning against it, playing on his phone… Logan cried again as he got to his car.

12:49 pm

Kendall walked to his class, head down, sunglasses on his face in spite of the cloudy, gloomy autumn sky that reflected his inner world to a T.

"Kendall." He heard someone call his name. It sounded like Logan, but it couldn't have been. So Kendall didn't even bother to turn, pretending he hadn't heard. He kept trekking forward until a hand rested on his bicep.

"Kendall." Logan said quietly. Kendall actually froze. "Could we, please, talk?"

"About?"

"Please."

"Ok. Talk."

"Not here." Kendall lifted an eyebrow. "My office…" Kendall kept quiet. Logan hadn't let go of his bicep. His skin was burning. "Please."

Kendall couldn't deny him. When Logan took his wrist and pulled him away Kendall followed like a puppy staring at the back of Logan's head. Remembering. Wishing. Day dreaming. Even if he knew it was the worst thing he could so. He could never have Logan. Logan was straight. That evening together, those magical hours, had been nothing but an experiment for Logan. Kendall's heart broke again. But he still followed Logan.

13:11 pm

"Kendall, I'm sorry." Logan said as he closed the door to his office behind them both. Kendall looked around, noticed the couch and crumbled.

"You didn't have to drag me here to say that… I know it was just an experiment for you… You don't have to justify yourself… I knew what I was getting into…" Kendall mumbled as he kept staring at the couch, memories playing in his eyes.

"No, Kendall, I'm not sorry we slept together." That took Kendall out of his days. "I told you so the other day. I'm sorry I hurt you." Logan stepped in front of Kendall, looking up at him, taking his sunglasses off to take in his features.

Kendall hadn't shaved for a few days, his scruff now resembling a beard. He hadn't gotten much sleep either, as his eyes were red and puffy. Logan cupped Kendall's cheek.

"I'm so so sorry I was dumb."

"What are you saying?" Kendall's voice trembled.

"I'm saying… one time is not enough." Logan smiled up at Kendall.

"Logan…" Kendall closed his eyes. "Don't toy with me."

"Kendall… look at me." Kendall opened his eyes. A single tear spilled and Logan thumbed it away. "I'm sorry. So so so so very sorry. Please forgive me. I'm an idiot. I want more. Please. Please forgive me." Logan ranted getting in Kendall's face, pulling him in closer. Kendall bent down to Logan's level when Logan pulled him down but that was all he did. Logan brought their faces together and stopped a fraction of an inch away giving Kendall the time to back away, not knowing that Kendall couldn't even move anymore. "Please." Logan whispered and kissed Kendall's lips chastely.

Kendall's body then reacted. His hands wrapped around Logan's waist to pull him in as close as possible, his lips parted, his tongue massaged Logan's. It wasn't long until he lost himself in Logan completely.

Long minutes later they pulled apart, panting.

"I can't do this, Logan. I can't. Not unless you want to give it a real chance."

"Which means you want to be my boyfriend, yeah?"

Kendall took a small step back, gasping, looking at Logan with wide eyes. When Kendall said nothing for quite some time Logan's self confidence began to waver, his heart began to race in fear of being broken, his brain screaming at him what an idiot he was, risking it all in a glance to be with a child… a GUY child!

"You… you mean that?"

"Yes. I want to try."

"But… but… but… you're straight!"

Logan smiled. "Not anymore." He caressed Kendall's face. "You showed me the errors of my ways."

Kendall smiled. "It's just the mind blowing sex then… you don't really want me…"

"I do want you, Kendall… the sex is just a perk."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok." Kendall nodded. "I'll be your boyfriend."

Logan beamed. Kendall did the same. Their lips met in the middle with the same passion they had a few days prior.

14:02 pm

"There's one more thing I want you to teach me." Logan whispered in between pants, his lips still almost attached to Kendall's.

"What?"

"How to bottom…" Logan whispered, eyes closed tightly, blush creeping up his features.

"W… what? Logan… it hurts… especially the first time…"

"I don't care."

"Logan…"

"Show me." Logan said confidently.

Kendall kissed him again, hands groping every inch of Logan they could. "God, I missed you." He breathed out into Logan's ear before biting down on his pulse point, marking him, claiming him. Logan mewled pulling Kendall's face closer to him.

"There's something I do want to show you." Kendall swallowed as he thought of what he wanted to do to Logan. Logan shivered in his arms. "Trust me?"

"Yes. Show me. Show me everything."

Kendall grinned. "But first… these need to go." He said pulling up on Logan's shirt. Logan lifted his arms obediently. His shirt was discarded at one side without care. When Kendall lifted his own arms Logan reciprocated and threw his shirt someplace behind him. Their lips met with urgency while their hands roamed every expanse of newly exposed skin they could reach. A moan left someplace in between their connected lips, neither man knowing from which chest it had come.

"Still too much clothes." Logan finally complained and Kendall complied by sinking to his knees and quickly undoing Logan's pants. He shoved them down to the middle of Logan's thighs but before he could do anything he found himself hauled up and thoroughly kissed. He had no choice but to give in and allow Logan control.

Up until Logan parted their lips and lowered himself down on his haunches and took both his own and Kendall's pants off. Kendall licked his lips just watching Logan down at his feet. It was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen. It made his blood boil. He extended his hand to Logan and Logan took it and allowed Kendall to pull him up to his feet and lead him to his own desk.

"I've had this fantasy…" Kendall said shyly. Logan beamed up at him.

"You dreamed of me?"

"So many times." Kendall admitted, pulling Logan in his arms, trapping him between his long lean body and the cool wood of his desk. "But my favorite dream always involves this desk."

"Who's usually on top?" Logan dared to ask sitting up on the desk. Kendall looked down at him with lust and love.

"Me…"

"Then let's make your dream come true." Logan purred. "I can only hope I'll be as good as your dream." He sighed looking forward at the middle of Kendall's chest to hide his insecurity.

"Don't worry, Logie. You already are." Kendall meshed their lips together for two whole seconds. "Turn around." He whispered into Logan's mouth. Logan shivered his eyes wide and scared. "I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you." Logan nodded ever so slightly and turned.

Kendall hugged him from behind, his erection poking in between Logan's ass cheeks. Logan relaxed in his embrace. He pushed his ass further into Kendall's lower half, almost as If cuddling into his body. Kendall kissed the back of his neck and his left shoulder.

"Relax, Lo..gan. I'll never hurt you."

"I know." Logan smiled small before peeling off Kendall's arms and leaning forward bending over the desk. Kendall whimpered at the sight of Logan's perfect ass shoved into his groin but was soon distracted seeing why Logan had bent over.

Logan rummaged through his desk drawer. He found the small bottle he'd bought on a whim a couple of days back. He gripped tightly onto it before pulling it out with a blush.

"Here." He handed the bottle to Kendall, shying his eyes away.

Kendall's eyes bulged out of his head. "Lube?"

"Yeah…"

"When did you…?"

"Two days ago."

Kendall stared at his lover. "Two days… you… you…"

"Hoped you'd come back. When you didn't I knew I had to come for you. I hoped you'd still want me. I hoped … so I bought this… for… us…" Logan stuttered. Kendall pulled him back into his arms and kissed him soundly over his shoulder. Even so, in that awkward position, Kendall still managed to take Logan's breath away.

From his lips Kendall moved to the back of Logan's neck, kissing down over each vertebrae of Logan's spine, over each delicious freckle that covered his marble skin. Logan mewled and gripped onto the desk for support. Once he reached Logan's tail bone, Kendall kneeled behind the older man.

"Bend over." He instructed placing the bottle of lube on the floor in between his legs right at the tip of his erection, knowing that his cock would brush against it with every move. Logan followed his instructions and leaned forward on the desk. "Put your chest on the desk…" Logan once again obeyed in spite of feeling vulnerable and exposed.

Kendall licked his lips.

"I'm gonna touch you now…"

"Good, cause if you don't I'll slap you!"

Kendall laughed as he ran a single finger down from Logan's tail bone over his puckered virgin hole to his perineum and his ball sack. Logan shuddered. "You like it?" Kendall asked, half scared of the answer.

"Yes…" Logan hissed, head thrown back, so Kendall did it again, this time circling the hole. Logan moaned. Kendall did it again, this time, his tongue coming into play at the edges of Logan's hole, slowly teasing the entrance.

"Jesus Christ, Kendall…" Logan moaned. "What are you doing? Mnmm…" He moaned when Kendall's tongue pressed flat against his hole as the tip of the muscle teased at his sensitive perineum, his hands kneading Logan's ass cheeks, pulling them further apart.

Logan felt himself melt. The new sensations Kendall was causing him were embarrassing, grossing him out and turning him on all at the same time. He had no filter that could be used to sift through everything. Arousal over-shined every other feeling soon enough. Especially when Kendall stuck his sinfully skilled tongue inside of him.

"God!" Logan cried out, head thrown back with pleasure, back arched of the cool wood as waves of newly found levels of pleasure washed over him.

Kendall held back a little smirk as he began thrusting his tongue gently in and out Logan enjoying the taste of him, the tightness. He slowly worked his tongue in and out of Logan at the slowest pace he could, going a little deeper in every single time. Logan mewled and moaned and clawed at the desk mumbling incoherent sounds. Kendall enjoyed those sounds way too much as he kept up the slow gentle pace long after Logan no longer needed it. he really took his time before adding just on single finger and curling it immediately, in search for Logan's special spot.

Stars exploded somewhere in Logan's peripheral vision when Kendall brushed against _something _inside of him. The special little something that made him want to come right then and there. He moaned out Kendall's name as it was the only word, the only sound his brain remembered how to make. He pushed back against Kendall's face and finger in search of more. And Kendall obliged. He added a second finger and slowly started to scissor them.

Logan groaned. Kendall heard the pain in that new sound and used hi other hand to distract Logan by massaging his balls and perineum. He purposefully ignored Logan's cock to build Logan up into an orgasm without touch. Soon Logan was pushing back into Kendall's touch again mewling and biting down on his own lip so Kendall took a chance – he pulled his fingers out of Logan slowly while his other hand got busy with opening the lube. He drenched his whole hand in lube and, when Logan whimpered at the emptiness inside of him, Kendall shoved all four fingers inside of his lover.

Logan screamed out his pain. "Fuck, Kendall!"

"Shhh, let me take care of you…" Slowly Kendall began moving and scissoring. Logan tried not to whimper in pain, but it was too much. Kendall did his best to distract him, but it was a lot to take. What helped though was feeling Kendall's hot lips on his ass cheek. That drew out a little moan and helped Logan relax his body around the width of Kendall's four fingers.

"Kendall… please…"

"Relax, Logie… you need to relax… I'm much bigger than this." Kendall replied and emphasized his words with deep thrusts inside of Logan.

"I don't think I can take more…" Logan whimpered.

"If you want me to stop…" Kendall began but brushed his fingers against Logan's prostate. A little moan left Logan's lips. "… then I'll stop…"

"Don't you dare!" Logan growled out loud. Kendall smirked a little. Especially when Logan began pushing back on his hand in search of more friction. He allowed Logan to take charge for a moment watching his fingers simply disappear into Logan's tight heat, pumping himself with his other hand.

"God, Logan… do you even know how beautiful you are?" Kendall moaned seeing Logan fuck his fingers like a bunny. "So beautiful." He whispered in Logan's ear. "I want to be inside of you so bad." Logan moaned. "May I? May I, Logan? May I be inside of you?" Kendall bit Logan's earlobe, pressing his painfully hard erection into the side of Logan's ass.

Logan mewled, turned his face and kissed Kendall hard on the lips. "Please…" Logan answered looking Kendall in the eyes. Kendall brushed his knuckles over Logan's cheek. He slowly pulled his fingers out of his lover watching how Logan's eyes rolled back in his head.

Kendall moved away from Logan for a moment, only long enough to slick himself up and step back behind Logan, looming over him, kissing his spine and the back of his neck.

Logan felt Kendall's slick cock nudge at his stretched and throbbing entrance. He tensed a little anticipating pain, but instead of getting down to business as Logan craved, Kendall chose to kiss his back instead. So Logan impaled himself on Kendall's cock. He felt like someone had shoved a hot rod up his ass then pulled him apart. He screamed out loud.

Kendall gasped but remained perfectly still. Except for his arms. That went to hold Logan from under his belly. And his lips that kept telling Logan to relax and promising it would get much better. Logan nodded breathing in deeply.

"It hurts."

"I know… Just… Just relax, baby, please, I promise it will get better, so much better." Kendall pulled Logan up to his chest, the slight change in angle making Logan gasp. Kendall didn't know if he'd hurt Logan or what, but he didn't let go.

"You are so big." Logan panted in clear pain.

"Just relax, baby, please…" Kendall kissed down Logan's shoulder.

"I need to see you…"

"Ok." Kendall whispered and pulled slowly out of Logan who whimpered and hissed when Kendall scooped him up in his arms to lay him down on the couch. The same couch they'd shared a few days back. Kendall smiled at the memory placing Logan onto the leather covered piece of furniture and kissing him gently.

Logan lay back and opened his legs welcoming Kendall between them and in his embrace. Kendall settled between Logan's legs.

"Let me…?" Kendall asked gently. Logan nodded and bit his lower lip. Kendall leaned down pecking his lips and lining himself up. Logan frowned. "Relax, baby, I don't wanna hurt you…" Kendall gently instructed. When Logan didn't relax Kendall pushed a couple of fingers back into Logan who arched his back off the couch moaning.

When he felt Logan relaxed enough Kendall pushed himself in. Gently. Giving Logan time to adjust.

"It doesn't hurt as much… Now move… please…"

And Kendall did move. Slowly. Carefully. Holding onto his last shred of self control like a bulldog. Logan was perfectly tight, hot and velvety around him and all Kendall wanted to do was to explode and fill Logan up, own him, claim him as his own.

"Oh… Kendall… there…" Logan whispered, eyes closing when Kendall rolled his hips. Kendall smiled and did it again watching Logan's face closely. Logan arched his back under him, his face contorted with pain and pleasure, his eyes squeezed tight, his mouth a perfect O. He kissed Logan's neck, bit his earlobe and rolled his hips again in an effort to take the pain away.

Logan felt overwhelmed. The pain was excruciating. Like being torn apart. To bits. But underneath all that, deep underneath all that, every time Kendall rolled his hips just right, every time Kendall's lips met his skin, every time Kendall's breath would ghost over his face there was something, something sweet, something good, something he wanted more of. So Logan arched his back. He pulled Kendall closer to him. Begged for more. Slowly, agonizingly slow, the pain dulled out and Logan began to realize that he and Kendall were one now. That there was no more turning back.

He opened his eyes and forced himself to forget about his own body and focus instead on Kendall. He took in every last detail he could. Kendall looked down at him with care, those green eyes deeply focused on everything he felt. Logan could see how much Kendall was holding back. The realization brought a new layer of feelings to Logan's already overflowing heart, mind and body.

He raised his hand and stroked a strand of honey golden hair out of Kendall's face. Kendall smiled down at him and Logan's heart just stopped in his chest.

"Kendall…" Logan chocked on his own words. Kendall placed light kisses on his cheeks, as light as butterflies, as light as the butterflies in Logan's belly. Then Logan got a moment of perfect clarity. "Stop holding back." He whispered to his young lover.

"I… I'll hurt you…"

"Show me. Show me everything. Please." Logan arched his back under Kendall, biting his lower lip.

"Logan…" Kendall whispered wanting to protest, but Logan pulled him in taking control of his lips and clenched his muscles around the young man's girth eliciting a full on moan. He felt the exact moment when Kendall's self control snapped like a rubber band and Kendall simply slammed into Logan full on.

Logan moaned feeling fuller than full, his eyes closing on their own, his mouth begging for more.

"Fuck, Logan… I… ngh…"

Kendall lost all control. He pulled Logan's legs back onto his chest, kissed his calves, his shins, his ankles as his hips snapped forward over and over again, deep and deeper, faster and faster. Logan moaned throwing his head back in pleasure. The sound brought some control back to Kendall, he realized he had to put Logan first so he fisted Logan's cock and pumped him hard and fast.

Logan cried out. This time in pure pleasure. He felt Kendall all over him, inside of him and just lost track of reality. He clawed at Kendall's arms for purchase as Kendall pumped him in time with his quick sharp perfectly angled thrusts. When Kendall leaned in and finally – finally kissed him again Logan exploded. His hands fisted in Kendall's hair, his muscles tightened around his young lover, his jaw locked in position as he got lost in a million fireworks exploding all over his being.

Kendall followed soon after filling him up, owning him.

Logan swallowed down each and every one of Kendall's noises and hugged him close as they both came down from their high. When Kendall wanted to move from on top of him Logan stopped him with a groan. Kendall smiled and sighed as he put his head on Logan's shoulder.

Logan felt like bursting with happiness and maybe even love. But it couldn't be love. It couldn't be. It was way too early. And still. Still his heart didn't care. He felt right. Complete. He never wanted Kendall to move. Who care about age difference? Who cared about anything outside the two of them? He felt Kendall relax in his arms and smiled knowing he was falling asleep.

"I think I may be falling…" Logan whispered once he felt Kendall's breathing even out.

ONE YEAR, THREE MONTHS, TWO DAYS, FOUR HOURS, TWELVE MINUTES LATER

Kendall was laying on the couch with his legs hanging off one of the arm rest, his head in Logan's lap as he rested his feet up on the pillow Kendall had set up for him on the coffee table. Each of them immersed in their own book. Logan's hand absentmindedly running through Kendall's honey golden hair. The fire crackling in the fireplace as a layer of fresh snow was falling outside their window.

Kendall put his book down and looked up at Logan. It took a second for Logan to notice but he did put his book aside and looked down at his lover with a questioning smile.

"What is it, baby?" Logan asked quietly, still caressing Kendall's hair.

"You know you made my every dream come true?" Kendall beamed up at Logan. Logan shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Remember the first time we made love?" Logan nodded.

"Of course…"

"Remember what I told you I dreamed when I first saw this couch?"

Logan thought for a second. He thought hard. Then he looked out the window just as a log crackled in the fire. He remembered Kendall's little day dream. A smile crept on his face looking down at his blonde boyfriend.

"Then I guess you're gonna have to dream some more, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kendall beamed up and propped himself on his elbows to kiss Logan's lips.

"I love you." Logan whispered when their lips parted.

"And I love you." Kendall replied shifting so he could better kiss his lover.

Logan pulled Kendall up onto his lap. "We should probably go home." Logan muzzled Kendall's temple. Kendall shivered slightly, his hands wrapping around Logan's neck.

"We should… but I'm comfy." Kendall giggled.

"Ok… just one more minute." Logan whispered into Kendall's hair.


End file.
